Dragon Master
Description The Dragon Master is the boss in all the games of the Dragon Fist series. He is a powerful Kung Fu master who is feared all across China and even in other countries, and so many attempt to defeat him. The Dragon Master is the leader of the group called the "Dragon Guard", which has his own soldiers. The High Priest is his trusted subordinate who never deserted him, unlike many other soldiers of his guard. The Dark Lord is also his ally, who he gave the Dragon Blade for safekeeping in Dragon Fist 2. In Dragon Fist 2, the player defeats him however the Dark Lord heals him. He escaped as he is not present during the fight with the Dark Lord. Appearance In the first two games of the series, the dragon master is around forty years old and wears a red Chinese-style pointed hat and a red suit, on which a blue dragon emblem is made. His alternative attire is black hat and suit, with a red dragon emblem. However, in the latest two games of the series, he is potrayed old and has white hair in a bun, and also has Chinese-style mustache and beard and golden embroidery on his shirt. Abilities He is never really seen using the Dragon Blade, which only comes in Dragon Fist 2: Battle for the Blade. He uses Dark Dragon Style Kung Fu and is capable of send a person flying with his special move, the 'Deadly Dragon Fist". In Dragon Fist 2, his special move was the Dragon fist, with which he killed a person instantly. Personality The Dragon Master is an arrogant and ruthless person, who is said in Dragon Fist 3D to have killed his masters after he had learned enough from them. It is also said that the Dragon Master does not respect humans and believes to be higher than ordinary humans. He is a ruthless person and has ruthlessly destroyed many Kung Fu schools, which gave him the ire of Shaolin monks. In Dragon Fist 2, it was mentioned that he escaped, meaning that he had also spent time in prison. Quotes "It's been a while for anyone who'll dare to openly oppose me", from Dragon Fist 2: Battle for the Blade "Muahhahahaha!" from Dragon Fist 3: Age of the Warrior Cheats and unlockables The Dragon Master can be unlocked in Dragon Fist 3D after completing the 'Master' difficulty mode, however no valid cheat code has been found to unlock him in Legends of the Dragon Fist. In Dragon Fist 2, the cheat code to unlock him is "iamthemaster". This cheat code is valid on all sides. However for the time you are keeping the cheat code there, in "Single Game/2 Player mode, you can't choose any other character and will have to fight another Dragon Master with alternative clothes. The way to end this cheat is to remove the cheat code from the cheat code option. In Dragon Fist 3: Age of the Warrior, defeating him will unlock his unique fighting style (Look for a black dragon under 'Style' in "Character Editor") and a special attack Dragon Fist (Kick + Fist) which throws the opponent vertically into the air, dealing heavy damage. Category:Characters Category:Bosses